


The Queens lover

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not sure what time tbh, Probably modern, female Ringo, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: As the crown princess of England is getting married to the prince of France, she cant deny the feelings she has for another man.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Harristarr - Relationship, Parts of Mcstarr, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, starrison - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am well aware that Scotland and England have the same royal family, however, in this fic they will have seperate. George will be the prince of Scotland while Ringo/Rachel will be the crown princess of England.   
> Also another thing, while it probably won't be mentioned, Harry will pretty sure be Ringos biological father in this fic although in real life they weren't biologically father and son.

One of Georges favourite people to visit them was Harry and Elsie. His parents had often told him about how they’re important because they were king and queen of England. But George didn’t truly care for them. What mattered was that Rachel would always come with them. Rachel was fun, she would always play with him. Rachel made him feel all warm inside. She had blue eyes and pink lips and brown hair down to her shoulders. George always put on his favourite clothes when she was coming.

Today was one of those days. George was sitting at his bedroom window looking out of it, waiting for the car to appear. “you’re excited George?” his nanny Dolores asked. George nodded without looking away from the window. He could hear Dolores and his other nanny, Marie letting out small giggles and whispers but chosed to not care. It wasn’t important enough. 

As the car finally pulled up, George turned around and ran down the hallways and stairs. His parents and older siblings were already there welcoming Elsie and Harry and Rachels nanny Catherine, but George could only focus on the girl next to them. Rachel was in a pretty blue dress and her hair up in two buns. George ran up and hugged the girl instantly. “I’ve missed you!” he exclaimed. The girl giggled which sent butterflies to Georges stomach. “hi George” she said, hugging him back. George felt like jumping up and down “come on, I’ve got tons of games to play”.

Due to Catherine being the youngest of the three nannies she got to play the vicious dragon that had the princess captured. George was of course the knight who fought to win the princess hand. Rachel was the princess and was wearing a crown they had made out paper with jewels painted on it with crayons. 

When George hit Catherine in the side with the pillow, she admitted defeat and the knight had gotten his princess. Dolores who played the queen said that they should have the wedding between the knight and the princess in the ballroom. The children cheered and soon they all went down to the big room. 

Dolores and Catherine pulled out two chairs and sat down on them while Marie had to play priest. The wedding was a very shortened from a usual one and in the end, she said the classic “you may now kiss the bride”. All three nannies could see Georges face turn bright red as he leaned over. “do we have to?” Rachel asked. But it was already too late, George gave her a quick peck on her lips to then instantly pulled away, his face an even redder colour. Rachel grimaced “that’s gross!”.

__

“I don’t wanna play prince and princess anymore!” Rachel said, crossing her arms. The two kids were out in the garden and George wanted to keep playing the same game but Rachel wasn’t having it. “But it’s fun playing prince and princess, or king and queen, that’s even more fun!” George said. Rachel mumbled something under a breath before turning to George and asked stone coldly “is it because you’re never gonna be king in real life?”. The question hit George with confusion, he had never thought of it. He gained confidence and said; “yes I will, one day I will be the best king ever”. The comment made Rachel giggle but shook his head “maybe, but I will be the best queen ever”


	2. Chapter 2

George gulped as he saw the young woman. Because Rachel wasn’t a girl he played with anymore, she was a woman. He felt smaller than her even though he actually was actually five months older. But that didn’t matter now, George thought that he still looked boyish now at 16, but Rachel were the same age and looked like a Greek goddess. When they hugged George could smell a mix of the flowery scent of her perfume and the scent of apples that must be her shampoo. “it’s so nice to see you again” Rachel said as the hug ended “meet me in the garden in ten minutes” she whispered before disappearing to welcome someone else to the banquet. It felt like she had gotten bigger everywhere, especially upfront. George felt his face getting hotter as he thought of it and instead hurried into the garden.

He was finishing up a cigarette when he heard footsteps approaching. He put the cigarette out under his feet and hid behind a bush nearby. “George?” a warm, familiar voice whispered. George hurried up behind and put his hands over the eyes of the young girl. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks before she heard the words “guess who” from behind her. “hello George” she said as the hands was removed from her eyes and George stepped out in front of her. “good evening my beautiful lady” George said. He walked closer and gently removed an eyelash from Rachels upper cheek “wish something”. Rachel blew the lash away which flew out in the warm summer evening, landing not even a meter away from them. The two looked up at each other and Rachel started giggling. George smiled, feeling his face once again getting hotter. “come on, lets sit down” Rachel said, taking Georges hand in hers. 

George followed the girl over to a bench not far away from them. As they sat down, the two got quiet. George looked over on Rachel, her red dress and her hair styled together with some flowers. “you look beautiful” he mumbled. “huh” Rachel looked up at him “what did you say? Sorry I didn’t hear you”. George swallowed “it was nothing, how are you?”. Rachel nodded “it’s good, guess what?”. George noticed how Rachel had gotten a bit redder on her cheeks “what is it Rach?”. She leant closer “I got kissed” she whispered before giggling. George felt like a stone grew inside of his stomach and a lump was growing inside his throat “b-by who?”. Rachel smiled “well his name is Michael and we sort of had this flirt, it’s over now but we kissed, and it was amazing”. George built up confidence “show me how”. Rachel looked at him for some seconds, making George anxious if what he had said was wrong. When she finally answered, she thankfully nodded. “lean your head slightly to the side” she whispered. George nodded and leant slightly, closing his eyes. 

Suddenly her lips were on his. Warm and fluffy, he wanted to moan but knew it probably wasn’t a good idea. Instead he placed his hand on her cheek. It felt amazing, right there, no one else in the world existed, just the two of them. 

When they pulled apart, Rachel smiled “a bit messy and sloppy but you’ll get better at it I promise”


	3. Chapter 3

George let out a grunt as he pulled out of the young woman “fuck you look gorgeous”. Rachel shook her head “don’t be too nice, we need to hurry back for the dessert” she muttered. “you’re my dessert” George whispered, stroking her over the thigh. “grow up” Rachel said with a giggle “you’re 21”. “plus, I gotta enjoy you while I can” George said, buttoning his shirt. Rachel rolled her eyes “it’s not sure I’m marrying him, it’s still just talks”. “or we can get married, fuck that Paul guy” George said, looking into Rachels ocean blue eyes. “don’t talk shit about him, he’s nice” Rachel said, taking Georges cheeks into her hands. George leant in and kissed her, feeling her soft lips on his.

A knock was heard from the locked door. “quick, hide” George said, and before Rachel could react, hid his face in between her boobs. “Rachel sweetie, can you and George hurry up inside of there, dessert is being served in ten minutes” Catherine said outside of the door. “we’re coming!” Rachel said, letting out a gasp when she felt George lick in in her cleavage. As Catherine’s footsteps walked away, George pulled his face out, gasping “damn, good I hided” he whispered. “you idiot” Rachel said, chuckling as George kissed her lightly on both of her cheeks. “you got some nice ones, don’t blame me” George said. The woman shook her head “I am not, I am judging you” she said. “Please, dance with me, before we go back” George said. 

__15 years later__

George struggled the zipper as the toddler whined. “I wanna go out to the snow, daddy, hurry!” she said, nearly jumping up and down. “it’s soon done love, just relax” George said with a chuckle. “is she making you nervous sweetie?” a warm voice said behind him. He turned around and looked at the woman behind him. Rachel with her belly big and round, ready to pop at any day now. “not much, how are you feeling?” George said, finally getting the zipper up. “good I’m happy an-“

The alarm rang, waking George up. He groaned and laid there, in his empty, cold bed. Women had come and gone but those were band aids. Band aids for her. The wedding was today. The love of his life was getting married, but not to him. George tried to fluff his hair up. Some months ago he had gotten a perm and grown out a mustache. Rachel had giggled at the sight, saying he looked like a cute little pornstar. 

George lived in England now, in a castle outside of London named Friar Park. Rachel would come over now and then. Now however it had been a while since, because of Paul. George sighed and started to get ready, at least he would see her again today. 

__

“maybe you should get married as well?” his sister Louise asked. The four siblings together with their wives and husband was in a car on their way to the wedding.   
Well, everyone except of George, who was as single as ever. “maybe I will and you shouldn’t care” George muttered, looking out of the window. His brother Harry chuckled “don’t talk like that to the queen”. Louise had taken over the throne after their father had decided to retire. George just rolled his eyes. His siblings would never understand how he felt. “childhood friend gets married so he gets a perm and fucks a bunch of chicks, this is a happy day George” Peter said. George tried to not notice and act like he cared.

She looked gorgeous. A white puffy dress and her hair half up half down with a veil long and small flower embroyed in and a woven of white roses on top of her head. He had to take it back, she didn’t just look gorgeous, she looked stunning. George should be up there, not that French baguette boy Paul. He saw her smiling at him, he saw him smiling at her. He heard her saying yes, he heard him saying yes. Georges chest ached and he felt like glass had shattered inside of him. The lump was building up inside of his throat and stomach. George felt like he was gonna throw up and looked back, wondering if anyone would notice if he sneaked out and found a restroom nearby. Before he could even move the clocks started ring and Rachel together with that French prince walked down the aisle as everyone clapped. George bit his lip but felt the hot tears run down his cheeks. He was thankful he saw other people cry as well; well they didn’t cry for the same reason. 

__

The dance, their first dance was way too slow. Rachel liked her dances fast and clumsily. George had danced with her plenty of times, since they were five. The two would never be able to stay on beat and just clumsily dance around, giggle and kiss behind the curtains when no one was looking. 

Paul and Rachels were nothing like that, just a slow, boring dance. Rachel barley smiled now, nothing like her loud laugh whenever the two of them would dance. George wouldn’t make their first dance boring. They may be 36 but that shouldn’t stop them. Plus Rachel wouldn’t just be laughing. She would be over the moon, and probably pregnant. 

George thought of his dream. Even though it had become vague as every dream does, he remembered the pregnant Rachel. The belly so big and round. George would kill to see a baby that was theirs.   
Instead he decided to search for the bar, that’s what he needed to see right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous jealous George


	4. Chapter 4

George groaned. He pulled his hair back as he walked over to the mirror. His hair was a mess and the bags under his eyes were big and dark. He looked horrible, pretty much as he felt inside. In the bed was a blond still sleeping. 

George walked down the hallway, taking gulps from the bottle he had found on the dresser. The alcoholic content burned his throat, but he couldn’t care.   
“What’s up George!” John, his best friend said as he walked into the kitchen. George cringed and massaged his forehead making John chuckle  
“went hard last night huh?”. George nodded, putting his head on the kitchen island.   
“you got a pretty little thing waiting for you in the living room” John said, taking the bottle from Georges hand to take a sip himself.  
“The blonde one from upstairs?” George muttered from the island.   
“nah, a brunette. Looking fully royal” John said with a chuckle. George didn’t fully understand what the pointy nosed man was coming from but shuffled away. 

As George opened the door, he groaned once again. The living room was bathing in sunlight.

“oh you poor thing, I’m sorry Georgie” the warm voice said in front of him. He heard the sound of the curtains being pulled close and George could finally open his eyes without feeling like they were burning. He looked up and was nearly blended again by a beauty. Rachel looked like a sun queen with her hair being down and her yellow dress with small white flowers on.   
“hi” she said “sorry it’s nearly twelve I thought you’d be up”. She put on a smile George only could see was forced. She was shifting and looked like she was wondering if she should hug him or run.  
“It’s fine, my head is just killing me” George muttered “could you come with me?”. Rachel nodded and before she could say anything she was taken by the hand and showed into a guestroom.   
“don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything sexual, I just need to lay down” George said, laying down in the bed, still holding the beautiful woman’s hand “please join me”. He could see how she thought about it before joining him. Carefully she started stroking his hair. The embrace felt like heaven and George closed his eyes without even noticing.

“why did you marry him?” George broke the silence. He heard Rachel breath, he knew she was thinking.   
“well a princess gotta do what makes the people happy” she said with a sigh. George looked at her, her pale skin and eyes blue as the Caribbean Sea. Her red painted lips were like a thin line.  
“do you love him?” he asked. 

Rachel sat up, clearly shocked and not amused.  
“why would that matter to you?” she hissed, looking over at the man. George sat up him as well, looking into Rachels eyes.  
“because I love you” he said. Rachel opened her mouth only to close it again. She looked away, looking away into straight air.  
“I love him, yes I love him” she said. George rolled his eyes.   
“You’re lying, I know you do. You can’t even look me in the eyes and say it” George muttered.   
“Georgie please I am not here for this” Rachel said, getting out of the bed. George grabbed her slim arm. She turned around and before she could say anything, their lips were connected. George felt her soft lips on his. He wants them to kiss, but she doesn’t. 

Rachel pulled away, eyes narrowed and her lipstick a bit messed up on the top of her lips.  
“you, I’m married! You know this is wrong! Look, you and me is impossible, give up!” she shouted. George massaged his forehead, his headache getting worse from her shouting.   
“I’m gonna go now George, take care” Rachel hurried out, nearly slamming the door as she went. He could hear her and John mumble some quick goodbyes before he pressed two pillows against his ears, not wanting to hear anymore of her voice. 

George buried his face in the rest of the fluffy pillows. His head was killing him and the tears that was running down his cheeks wasn’t helping it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating aaaaaaaah I had writings block I'm sorry<33


	5. Chapter 5

The first month he spent most of the beginning in bed, trying to call Rachel over and over again waiting for her to pick up. After a week and half John nearly literally dragged him out. They had swapped clubs each night. But with every morning, waking up with a woman or two with and a banging headache, he couldn’t help but wonder if she thought of him.

She thought of him, a lot. Rachel often read about George in the gossip magazines and websites. Him coming out of yet another bar, shitfaced and with some new girl next to him. Each time she saw it, she wished she could replace the girl with herself. She would take him home, brush his teeth and hold his hair if he needed to throw up before tucking him and herself into bed. There she would kiss him goodnight and they would cuddle until they both fell asleep, close together, feeling safe.

That wasn’t the case though. She hadn’t talked to him in over two months, not since she had stormed off. She wished she could go back, kiss him back, feel those butterflies fly around in her belly. 

Those butterflies must be resting now since she hadn’t felt them since the summer she got married. She looked over on Paul who himself was deeply concentrated on the television. She put down the magazine and stood up.   
“I’m gonna go to bed” she said. All Paul did was nod and say a quick “bonne nuit”, only looking up for a second. 

She went upstairs, doing her usual routine, remove her makeup, brushing her teeth and did her beauty night routine, putting on her creams. 

She laid down on her side of the bed and closed her eyes. All she could think of those were those warm brown eyes, an adorable nose and gorgeous mouth with those sensual fangs, how they would bite down while he thrusted into her. Rachel opened her eyes, the images still stuck in her head. The door opened and she quickly closed her eyes again. 

She heard Paul come inside the bedroom. Not in the mood for talking, she pretended to be asleep. A light, barely noticeable kiss was placed on her cheek. Paul laid down on his side, feeling so far away from her. 

George had decided to try something new. He had dragged John and their security guards to a soccer game. He felt people looking at them and photos being taken. He had decided to not care, the prince of Scotland and the prince of Spain must be big for other people. They even wrote autographs to some. The man sitting next to one of the lifeguards had talked with George on how much his wife loved the Scottish and English royal houses. He had asked how much contact George and the rest of the family had since he lived in England. George had said they talked now and then. Which wasn’t far from a lie. Louise had called him multiple times and asked what the hell was going on and Harry and Peter called now and then. George gave the man a photo and an autograph and wished a good day. George tried to watch the show, but he couldn’t help but to just end up stuffing his mouth with popcorn. 

Rachel flipped through the photo album. She looked at the 21-year-old guy smiling back at him at the photo. Dark messy hair and eyes, shirtless with toned abs. He was wet after a swim at the private pool they had when they went to Greece together back then. He was leaning towards the camera with a big smile. She looked at Georges eyes, they were glittering and was looking at the photographer instead of the camera, looking right at her. She opened her phone, opened her conversation with George, it hadn’t been active since Georges messages about how he was sorry four months ago. She typed out; ‘I miss you so much, let’s talk xx’ she read it over and over, debating if it was a good idea. 

The door opened and Catherine came in. It made Rachel flinch.  
“hi, I thought you would like a cup of tea darling” she said, putting down a cup in front of the young woman.   
“thank you” Rachel whispered.  
“are you thinking about him?” Catherine asked, looking down at the photo. Rachel opened her mouth only to close it again, feeling a loss of word. Catherine gave her a sad smile and stroked her hair before leaving the room. 

Rachel looked down at the phone again. Her body went cold, the message was sent. “fuck” she mumbled. The phone buzzed ‘yes please x’ she read. Rachel leant back, and then looked down at the photograph of the smiling man. She would kill to go back to that time with him. 

Rachel looked out of the car window. Working to get a kid. Her and Paul had talked about it and now they were trying to get Rachel pregnant. They didn’t have all the time in the world, Rachel was 37 soon. Their time last night was…..nice. It was nothing special, nothing extra. They had showered one by one and said a quick goodbye afterwards. She sighed and put her hair up in a ponytail as the car pulled up to the old castle. 

He stood there, his own hair up in a bun and a white shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned. He stood there upon the staircase, waiting for her, a single red rose in his hand. Rachel opened the door and ran straight into the man’s arms.  
“my English flower” he whispered, making her nearly cry. As they pulled away George smiled and put the rose behind her ear.   
“I erased the thorns, it’s from the garden, I picked the prettiest” he said. Rachel touched it lightly, feeling the soft petals. Georges hand stroked over hers, making her face heat up. 

George invited her inside. It was just as she remembered it, full of antiques and details, you always noticed something new. But this time she couldn’t, she could only focus on George. His eyes, the dark circles under it. His moustache, his nose, his everything. Rachels heart was beating like a drum.   
“Georgie?” she asked as George took her hand and led her up the stairs.   
“mhm?” The man stopped and turned around, only for a pair of red painted lips to smash onto his own ones. Rachel let out a faint moan as George kissed back. His soft fluffy lips felt like heaven.   
“bedroom?” he asked as the two pulled apart for a brief second to get air. Rachel thought for a second before nodding.

She stroked his back as he laid on top of her. He chuckled and kissed her neck lightly. Rachel smiled. It had been amazing; he was careful yet didn’t shy away from going rough. He knew where to touch her and how she liked it. His kisses were full of emotion and right on her lips. George had put on Eric Clapton in the background and now he was singing along to ‘Wonderful tonight’ to her. She looked over on the nightstand, smiling at the beautiful rose, her rose from him. 

__

Rachel nearly skipped with her steps as she walked down the corridor. She had said goodbye to George after some hours and gone home. She looked down at the rose in her hands. The big red rose. She stuck it behind her ear again and thought about him, his dark eyes, his smile and how good his mustache felt brushing against her upper lip. Rachel touched the rose again and couldn’t help but to look out her own garden.

There she saw her husband. A lump formed in her throat thinking about what happened today. She watched him stroll around looking at the flowers. Then she saw a woman approach. It was Linda, one of their chefs. She smiled seeing Rachels husband. And Rachel could see Paul smile at her like he had never done at Rachel. Even though she knew it was wrong, Rachel couldn’t help but smile herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took some time but ngl I feel like this is one of the chapters I have posted here, I hope you enjoyed it <33


	6. Chapter 6

“there you go, some salmon with a salad with black beans, broccoli, peas, spinach and some olive oil to that and some newly pressed orange juice to that. It’s supposed to help with the, well conceiving” Linda said with a chuckle as she placed the platter in front of Rachel.  
“Oh that looks delicious, thank you Linda” Rachel said, giving the chef a smile. 

When the chef had left the room, Rachel turned back to her husband “Linda’s nice, isn’t she?” she said with a big smile. Paul looked up, mouth full of baked potato due to him being a vegetarian. He just nodded. Rachel smiled at him  
“I’m gonna visit George after lunch, you can join if you would like to” she said. A small stone was lifted from her stomach when Paul just shook his head. Rachel just nodded and smiled to herself as she ate her salmon.

__

“I have missed you so much” George whispered into her ear, making her nearly shiver from his accent. Rachel looked up in his chocolate brown eyes. The two were laying on the grass far away from the castle in the giant park. George in top of Rachel.  
“I’ve missed you too” she whispered, combing his hair with her fingers. 

A sudden grab on her butt made her gasp.  
“Georgie, please” Rachel moaned. George kissed her down her neck. Letting out moans, Rachel let out a moan before she hastily unbuttoned his pants. Georges hand travelled up inside her dress. She felt her bra being unclasped and soon the awkward giggles of taking it off ensued. Finally off George laid it down next to them. George hastily removed both of theirs underwear’s and the rest of their clothes and a quick foreplay and before she knows it he has entered. Sloppy kisses and firm thrusts and it didn’t take long until Rachel can feel her climax being reached quite soon. 

George came before her, but it didn’t take long until she came as well. After he had pulled out he kissed her on her nose. Rachel smiled and looked up on the man, feeling her heart melt seeing the sweaty man on top of her.  
The two had to pull apart to get dressed and as George was buttoning up her dress she realized what she felt;  
“I love you” she whispered. George stopped, leaving the last button unbuttoned.  
“what?” he whispered. Rachel sighed and held in the lump forming in her throat.  
“I love you, I love you and I always had. I shouldn’t have married Paul, and I don’t love him and he doesn’t love me. I wish I could go back in time and marry you and we could just be happy and Paul could marry and live with Linda and you know we would have loads of kids you and me and just…………..I love you” she said, leaning her head against Georges shoulder.  
“Linda? Who’s Linda?” George asked, looking down on the woman. Rachel shook her head and looked up at the man.  
“she’s our chef, I caught her and Paul when I got home from here you know the time we, well did it” she explained. She looked up at the man with his thick eyebrows frowning  
“why don’t you guys divorce then?” he asked, buttoning the last, white button on her dress.  
“we cant. I know it’s not the middle ages anymore but relationship between countries is important. Divorcing him and marrying you, it can’t be good” she said, looking over on the flowers next to them.  
“when will you focus on yourself? Rachel, you have to focus on yourselves too” George muttered with a sigh. Rachel pulled away from the man, looking deeply offended  
“I’m sorry that I’m concerned about what the people think when I’m the next in line for the throne and probably will take over in less than a year” she said, crossing her arms  
“You know, I’m just gonna leave now, bye Georgie”. She started walking up back to the castle. She could hear the man shouting after her but she just ignored him, she just couldn’t right now.

__

Two weeks had gone since that afternoon. The two had talked on the phone since then and them both had apologized for their actions. Though Rachel hadn’t been back, it was nice being on the right track.

One week ago, she had started feeling weird. She had nausea, especially in the morning, sore breasts and a craving for strawberries. 

At the moment she was at the hospital, checking if the plans of pregnancy were finally completed and could move into the next stage, pregnancy. Catherine sat at a chair in the corner giving her an encouraging smile. Rachel herself sat on the most uncomfortable bed, feeling like it was made of plastic with paper on top of it. The doctor walked in, a woman in her 30s with her brown hair up in a messy bun.  
“congratulations” she said, smiling while looking at the princess  
“you’re pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry in the middle there just were a big lump, gonna get better next time:) thank you for reading<33

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a bit short but more is coming


End file.
